The Fajo Collection
The Fajo Collection is the tenth expansion of Star Trek CCG 1st Edition. It is published by Decipher on 31 December 1997. The set consists of 18 promotional cards. The Fajo Collection contains 18 super-rare cards designed to enhance the value and playability of all other cards of the Star Trek CCG universe to date. Each set contains these extraordinary elements: a presentation binder, a signed Certificate of Authenticity, a 4 page Fajo Collection rules document, a collectible art poster showcasing the entire Star Trek CCG universe cards issued to date, a "Proof-of-Purchase Event" rebate coupon to be used with the special doorway "Door to the Fajo Collection" coupon included with the First Anthology box set, a Dixon Hill business card, and a wrapped bubble gum package. Also included is a $50 rebate voucher towards the purchase of uncut sheets of white border Premiere Unlimited '95 cards. This first-edition printing is limited to 40,000 copies. Type Breakdown *2 Artifact *1 Dilemma *1 Doorway *1 Event *2 Interrupt *9 Personnel (1 Borg, 3 Federation, 1 Klingon, 1 Neutral, 4 Non-Aligned and 2 Romulan) *1 Q Artifact *2 Ship (1 Federation and 1 Klingon) NOTE: There are 2 Multi-Affiliations cards, thus the totals are higher than the amount of a card type. Rarity Breakdown *18 Promo Card List NOTE: There are 13 different copyright lines on these 18 cards: 1. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. g TM & © 1997 DECIPHER © 1997 MLB (1962 Roger Maris Baseball Card) 2. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. s TM & © 1997 DECIPHER © 1997 D.P.A. / ARS, NY (Persistance of Memory) 3. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. t TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (DNA Metamorphosis) 4. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. e TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Black Hole, Guinan, Kivas Fajo) 5. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. g TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Dixon Hill, Tallera) 6. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. t TM & © 1997 ngoqDaq QayHa' (Qapla'!) 7. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. r TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Locutus of Borg) 8. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. o TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Miles O'Brien) 9. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. t TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Dr. Soong) 10. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. h TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Lore) 11. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. a TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Spot, U.S.S. Pasteur, I.K.C. Chang) 12. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. m TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Sisters of Duras) 13. Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. f TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Picard's Artificial Heart) The copyrights on the cards contain extra letters. When arranged in the correct order they spell out THE ART OF GREAT GAMES, Decipher's trademarked motto. Album Fajocollectionalbumback.jpeg|Album back cover Bonus Items Fajocollectioncoa.jpg|Fajo Collection Certificate of Authenticity Dixonhillbusinesscard.jpg|Dixon Hill Business Card Doorwaycouponforthefajocollection_front.jpg|Doorway Coupon - Front Doorwaycouponforthrfajocollection_reverse.jpg|Dooray Coupon - Reverse Specialcouponfajocollection_front.jpg|Uncut sheet offer coupon - Front Specialcouponfajocollection_reverse.jpg|Uncut sheet offer coupon - Reverse Proofofpurchaseeventfajocollection_front.jpg|Prrof-of-purchase - Front Proofofpurchaseeventfajocollection_reverse.jpg|Proof-of-purchase - Reverse Order Form Fajocollectionorderformfront.jpeg|Order form - front Fajocollectionorderformback.jpeg|Order form - back Rules Supplement Fajocollectionrulesbookletfront.jpeg|Rules booklet cover Fajocollectionbooklet_page1.jpeg|Rules booklet - page 1 Fajocollectionbooklet_page2.jpeg|Rules booklet - page 2 Fajocollectionbooklet_page3.jpeg|Rules booklet - page 3 External Links *The Fajo Collection at The Continuing Committee * *The Fajo Collection at Wixiban.com Category:CCG Expansions